Humans
Humans, or otherwise known as Homo Sapiens, are an existing race. They are extremely primitive though. Just gettin through the modern age. If you have seen one you should ignore them. They are an odd bunch. They have made many discoveries on their Planet. It is high chance that they will be eliminated before they claim another Solar System, because of their curios and war-like traits. They are the Descendants of God. Humans have written a bible through God's words that says so. Other scans theorize that they are starting their own Demise. They are extremely Odd so it is advised not to run into them. -Note by a human “WE WILL MAKE MURICA GREAT AGAIN!” The History of Humans * 6 Million YA the Genus Homo emerged from apes * Around this time primitive beds and tribes were invented * Stone tools were invented as well as Use of Fire * Humans developed modern brains around 20000 YA * The Species Homo Sapiens was born in 10000 BC. * City of Mesopotamia risen in 6000 BC * The Wheel was invented in 3500 BC * Egypt formed in 3150 BC * The Bronze Age begun * Ancient Greece formed in 800 BC * Ancient Rome Begun in 753 BC * Greece fell in 500 BC * Birth of Jesus in 0 BC * Constantinople was founded in 330 AD * Humans entered the Middle Ages in 476 AD * Humans Entered the Renaissance in 1300 * The Industrial Revolution occurred in 1760 * Electricity was used it make light bulbs in 1879 AD * The Modern Age Occurred around 1880 * The first man walked on the moon in 1969 * Humans learned how to use the internet in 1989 The Future Of Humans Humanity has cared their future more than anything else... 10000 years after... *Most probable estimated lifespan of technological civilization, according to Frank Drake's original formulation of the Drake equation. *If globalization trends lead to panmixia, human genetic variation will no longer be regionalized, as the effective population size will equal the actual population size. his does not mean homogeneity, as minority traits will still be preserved, e.g., no disappearing blonde gene, but will rather be evenly distributed worldwide. *Humanity has a 95% probability of being extinct by this date, according to Brandon Carter's formulation of the controversial Doomsday argument, which argues that half of the humans who will ever have lived have probably already been born. 20000 years after... *According to the glottochronology linguistic model of Morris Swadesh, future languages should retain just 1 out of 100 "core vocabulary" words on their Swadesh list compared to that of their current progenitors. 100000+ years after... *Time required to terraform Mars with an oxygen-rich breathable atmosphere, using only plants with solar efficiency comparable to the biosphere currently found on Earth. 1 million years after... *Estimated shortest time by which humanity could colonize our Milky Way galaxy and become capable of harnessing all the energy of the galaxy, assuming a velocity of 10% the speed of light. 2 million years after... *Vertebrate species separated for this long will generally undergo allopatric speciation.[113]Evolutionary biologist James W. Valentine predicted that if humanity has been dispersed among genetically isolated space colonies over this time, the galaxy will host an evolutionary radiation of multiple human species with a "diversity of form and adaptation that would astound us". This would be a natural process of isolated populations, unrelated to potential deliberate genetic enhancement technologies. 7.8 million years after... *Humanity has a 95% probability of being extinct by this date, according to J. Richard Gott's formulation of the controversial Doomsday argument, which argues that we have probably already lived through half the duration of human history. 5-50 million years after... *Shortest time by which the entire galaxy could be colonised by means within reach of current technology. 100 million years after... *Maximal estimated lifespan of technological civilization, according to Frank Drake's original formulation of the Drake equation. 1 billion years after... *Estimated time for an astroengineering project to alter the Earth's orbit, compensating for the Sun's increasing brightness and outward migration of the habitable zone, accomplished by repeated asteroid gravity assists. ??? years after... *Doomsday. They can not even estimate their doomsday date. What a pity!